Rock Styles
The Erai Kame Gaikaku Sturdy, Encased, Heavy Style Type: Weaponry (Heavy) and Hand-to-hand Weapon Type(s): Halberd or Poleaxe Other Equipment: Heavy Armor Information: Legions of warriors that used this style were sent into battle, conquering everyone in their path. The combatants were known for their heavy armor and long-handled weaponry, which resulted in them destroying half of the the great shinobi nations. Virtually nothing could defeat these masters of the Erai Kame Gaikaku because of their heavy armor and powerful, long-reaching weaponry... Providing the perfect defense. Training Method(s): The method is focused mainly on the physical strength of the user, so lifting weights and overall physical exercise with a good diet are essential for increasing stages. You must have atleast 15 posts in training in order to master the stages. Stage One: No Rank Requirement The user's strength reading isn't that high, as in the E-D range. Users of The Erai Kame Gaikaku at this stage can only wear light armor such as a thin leather vests and the like. Name: Blunt Strike Rank: D Range: Melee Description: The user lunges forward, swinging one arm to try and hit the opponent with their forearm. Blunt Strike works better as the user gains better, more hard armor. Name: Upwards Slice Rank: C Range: Melee (Weapon) Description: The user minister's an upwards strike with their halberd or poleaxe. Slice marks will usually end up on the chin, groin, and torso in mildly lethal lacerations. Stage Two: Genin The learner of this style is starting to get the hang of things concerning heavy armor. At this point, they have a thin, iron plate that covers the left breast and a gauntlet covering everything from their fingers to the mid-forearm on the dominant hand. The armor may be pierced by kunai that are stabbed into the armor, but not ones that are thrown. The armor also protects from lower-level taijutsu attacks as a whole as well as adding to the power of the 'Blunt Strike.' Name: Counter and Kick Rank: C Range: Counter Description: As a person is charging the user of this jutsu with a knife, kunai, sword, or any other bladed weapon, the user swings the halberd or poleaxe. This action swats the blade away, leaving the opponent open for an attack. By using the momentum of the wing, the user swings around to kick the target in the torso. This technique gets stronger as they get heavier armor on their feet. Name: Downwards Strike Rank: C Range: Melee (Weapon) Description: The user raises their halberd or poleaxe, and brings it down on the victim's head in a death-blow like fashion. Shinobi and Kunoichi administering this technique may jump to add more power, focus chakra into the blade, or both at the same time. This technique is easily countered for the concept of countering, but it requires much physical strength to fully counter it. If the victim is not physically strong, and must use chakra, they will use much chakra. Stage Three: Genin Ninja at this level of learning this style are getting more adept to their heavy armor. The armor slightly lowers the user's speed, and is now usually kept withing a large scroll on their back's mid-section. They now have shoulder plates and a full breast plate, rendering most chuunin-level taijutsu attacks useless. Studs are sometimes put within the shoulders to strengthen some types of attacks. Name: Shoulder Charge Rank: B Range: Melee Desciption: The user lowers their shoulder, and rams into the opponent's torso and knocking them down. This taijutsu technique is commonly used right before the 'Downwards Strike' technique to ensure an accurate deathblow. Studs are sometimes placed on the shoulder plates to strengthen the hit. Name: Bladed Punch Rank: B (Also requires A-rank strength) Range: Melee (Weapon) Description: By grabbing the handle of the weapon closely to the bladed segment, the user creates a make-shift bladed knuckle that can cut and pierce the opponent. Also, the handle can hit the target too. Stage Four: Chunin Along with the armor already gained, the ser of this style also gains iron boots that are set knee-high. The armor slows the user down even more, and is even more encouraged to put the armor in a scroll until needed. The breast plate and gaunlets conceal the arms and entire torso, and is much thicker. The vulnrable the areas are the thighs. Name: Hal-quake Rank: A (Also requires S-rank strength and A-rank chakra control) Range: 20 meters, every direction Description: The user raises their halberd or poleaxe high above their head, focusing a large amount of chakra into the blade. Then by swinging the blade into the ground, the chakra transfers into ground and creates an earth-quake. The quake can make enemies in range stumble and fall, creating an opening for an attack. If someone were to get in the way of the weapon, they would be cleaved completely in half. Name: Bone Splitter Rank: A (Also requires S-rank strength) Range: Melee (Weapon) Description: The user attacks with a full out assault with their weapon. It's known for splitting bones and breaking even the most strong of barriers. This is the Kaguya's demise. Stage Five: Jonin The user is fully encased in an inch-thick, steel armor. Most taijutsu attacks are repelled by the armor, which fully covers the person save for the face. Due to the heaviness of the armor, the armor leaves the person at 20% speed. When the armor is not in use, most ninja keep the armor within a scroll due to it's weight and bulkiness. Name: Flying Blades Rank: A (Also requires S-rank chakra control and no armor on) Range: Supplementary Description: After jumping up into the air, the user spins the halberd above their head at highspeeds by focusing chakra into their forearms, hands, and their weapon. This creates a mild 'lift' effect and allows the user to fly for a short time. (Two Posts) Name: Halberd Rotation Rank: S (Also requires S-rank chakra control and S-rank strength) Range: 30 meters, all directions Description: The user focuses a large amount of chakra into the bladed part of the halberd or poleaxe. By swinging the halberd or poleaxe in a full 360 degree rotation, it releases a large blast of pure chakra. It is very useful for counter attacks and getting many enemies out at one time. Stage Six: Sanin Stage Six is the final stage of the Erai Kame Gaikaku taijutsu style. Spikes have been added to the shoulder plates of the wearer. The armor must now be put into a scroll for storage, as when wearing it, the users mobility speed is only 15%. A more positive outlook on the stage is that the user has become so adept at weilding halberds is that they can now weild two at the same time. The halberds are usually identical, as different designs interfere with combat. Name: Halberd Gun Rank: S (Also requires S-rank Chakra control) Range: 60meters Description: The user aims the top end of the halbered at the target, focusing a large amount of chakra into the tip. Then by fully releasing it from the halberd, will shoot out a bullet of chakra capable of peircing flesh.